Vault 65
'Vault 65' Made in the year 2070, Vault 65 was one of 122 high class Bunkers nicknamed ‘Vaults’ and created by Vault-Tec and RobCo Industries. Created to protect a population of Americans lucky enough to join the Vault-Tec program. Vaults were scattered all across America and Vault 65 was located in Jay Peak resort in the state of Vermont, it was mainly intended to protect the visitors that were visiting the Resort but secretly had several experiments in mind for its population of 350 at max who would become The Nordic-Folk once the Vault Doors had opened. 'Layout and Services' Tho Vault 65 was meant to be a Test Vault, it was heavily equipped with what was needed for its people. Kitchens and storage rooms filled with canned food and other brands from before the bombs had fallen and all together would last until the Vault Doors would automatically open in the year 2170 if the population does not go over its 350 population max. The Vault was also stocked up with an armory that only contained weapons such as Batons and Baseball Bats and even Combat Knives. The Armory was connected to a form of training zone which was equipped with Gym Equipment, obstacle courses, a boxing ring, several Protectron Robots meant to be used to test combat skill with in close combat, and an area meant to test and learn about what things could be useful for survival in the Vermont Wasteland once the Vault door opens. The Training Zone would have their own trainers to help the people in it but these Trainers would be selected through Vault 65's very own version of the G.O.A.T, Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test to find each member of the Vault’s perfect occupation. Vault 65 came with plenty of living quarters for the population within it if the population max was kept. Unlike other Vaults, Vault 65 did not come with a Large Nuclear Reactor to ensure that everything was operational since there was no need for one. There were no lights, no heating, no technology. The only things that needed to be powered were The Protectrons who had their own recharging areas, the air filtration to keep radiation out, and the slide show player which had many pieces of slides used to show the Vault Population the importance of their Pure Blood, their superiority over those outside the Vault, the power of eugenics and what they shall do when they are released from the Vault. One of these slides explained the ancient and powerful history of those who once considered themselves people of Nordic Blood long ago before the bombs had fallen. There were slices as well showing the history of the ancient Gauls of France. There was a Medical Bay where the only scientists within the Vault made sure each illness was cured and that each birth was carried out well and each child born was pure in the eyes of the People of the Vault. 'Goals of the Vault' The Main Goal of the Vault was to forge a powerful and ruthless culture from the Population of the Vault. A culture that is tribalistic and a copy of the ancient Nordic people of old or of the Gauls of ancient France. To do this Vault-Tec removed all basic essentials of Modern Life except for the tools to force this Tribal Culture. From lighting to heating and to any form of major technology. The population of Vault 65 will only have the Training Room and The Slide shows that will brainwash them over time to accept the ideals and beliefs given to them. Whatever they do to the Vault itself is up to them, break every chair for firewood then so be it, kill one another for sport then they can, slowly become savages and tribalistic then that would be brilliant. The Vault will have an undercover Overseer who would work hand in hand with the scientists assigned to the Vault to ensure that in someway or another this test is fulfilled as the Overseer will try and start a divide among the people in hopes of having a fight break out within the Vault in hopes to have the Belief of Superiority to take root. The Scientists meanwhile will make sure that the Slide Shows and Training continue and that in the labs and medbays they will ensure that any flaws among the population are snuffed out. If it means exterminating an impure child by Vault 65 standards then so be it. This will only work properly farther out in the testing tho the Scientists will be prepared and if they have children of their own then they will ensure they continue these tests. Once the Population had divided against one another with the Guidance of the Scientists and Undercover Overseer, there will be a divide in the Vault and the Overseer will ensure the borders are drawn when the population goes against one another. One side will watch SlideShows about the Nordic Warriors of Old Scandinavia while the other watches SlideShows about the Gauls of Ancient France. Vault-Tec of course saw the possible flaws and many ways that this test could backfire but it is all part of the grand scheme of the test being performed in the vault. If there is a revolt against the Overseer and his scientists as well and the Survivors ovoid the tests within the Vault then that is part of the grand scheme of the Vault as well as there is no one the population of the Vault could go to to report the crimes of the test to. The world is dead and justice for what Vault-Tec is doing in Vault 65 and many other test vaults will not happen. '2077-2170' Once the day had come in October of 2077, the many visitors and workers of Jay Peak Resort had quickly gone down into Vault 65 and watched as it shut behind them and kept them safe from the Atomic Radiation that hit Vermont. It did not take long for the Population to get comfortable tho they would learn that all basic Technology within the Vault had no power going through the. The Vault was almost pitch black and filled with terrified people who had no Overseer watching over them. This would lead to fires having to be started from breaking several chairs and using them for firewood after placing them in opened up metal Vault-Tec Crates. The Population would get settled and for the next several months they would be quickly made to begin their Training Programs in the Training Zone and be made to watch the beginning and light Vault-Tec Slide Shows that will slowly and gently teach them of what they should consider themselves compared to those Outside the Vault. Slowly and subconsciously twisting their minds. In the year 2078 in the month of February the first test to divide the Population against each other begins as the Scientist and the Undercover Overseer gently begin to convince both the Resort Tourists and Resort Workers to see each other as the enemy and think that the other wants to destroy them and claim the Vault as their own. They had already been divided before the bombs fell as they were Guest and Servant and now that divide grows even more. Both groups went their separate ways and quickly claimed their own parts of the Vault. The Workers would be shown several different Slideshows about the Ancient Nordic People of Scandinavia and their way of life and culture while The Guests of the Resort would be shown a History of the Ancient Gauls of France. Both would be shown several Slideshows about the importance of a pure and unaltered bloodline and the Superiority and purpose to train everyday and to be ready to dominate the remains of America. Years would past and the same things would repeat with the two Groups being wary of each other while the young born from both would be molded subconsciously by the Slide Shows they are shown and the Training in the Training Zone they would have to do as they would see either the Gauls or the Nordic Folk as their heroes and what they must strive for. The Young would learn to treat their rivals as impure and lesser then themselves. Those who resisted the Brainwashing would be pushed to the side by their own kind and would have to watch as something dark brewed within the Vault. In the year 2098, the first fight would begin. The Scientists and The Undercover Overseer would write in this logs that it was finally started by the Death of a member of the newly named Nordic-Folk in the Training Zone when a member of the Gaul had beaten him to death with a Baseball Bat. Little time was wasted for both groups made a rush for the Armory to grab every Baton, Baseball Bat, and Combat Knife they could find as it was a massacre as so many were trampled on or brutally murdered in the Armory. All throughout the Vault fighting had begun as in the dimly lit Hallways of the Vault It was full on chaos as both groups used their training in the Training Zone for this very event as they would shout out insults towards one another. Calling each other impure and yelling that their people were superior in every way as they fought tooth and nail. No one would be spared by the fighting as young and old, man and woman, they all would feel pain and Death from the fighting as so many examples of savagery were shown while the Overseer and Scientists watched on the side lines. After that day it would be full on war as skirmishes against both sides would happen as people were murdered in cold blood by their rivals. It lasted for a whole year and would finally end on December 29th when the Nordic-Folk would kill the final members of The Gauls. Over half of the population of the Vault was eradicated and burned in a mass pile of bodies in the most farthest room of the Vault before that part of the Vault was blocked off. The Nordic-Folk felt so much pride and glory from their victory as they celebrated for days upon days and were ready to exit the Vault when the day comes. Their old selves long gone, the only thing left is their new ideals and Beliefs in their superiority and their superior bloodline and genes. The Undercover Overseer and most of the Scientists survived the fighting and would join the Nordic-Folk. Slowly abandon their old work and accepted their new lifestyle but secretly continue the tests and ensure that the Nordic-Folk continue their beliefs. Their children would never know the deeds they have done to change the population of Vault 65. For the rest of the time within the Vault, The Nordic-Folk would become more tribal and form their culture and choose a strong Chieftain to lead them as they continue to train and prepare for the outside world who they shall dominate. Soon in the year 2170 the Vault Door would open for them and they entered the Green Mountain Wasteland, feeling sunlight upon their eyes and bodies. They were prepared to forge their destiny and not return to the vault which would remain empty for the rest of time and if anyone did open the Vault Doors again they would see the dark history that filled the halls. 'Notes' • Vault 65 came with its very own G.O.A.T, Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test, that was different compared to other Vault’s G.O.A.T. It was perfect for what the Undercover Overseer was trying to do to ensure the goal of a tribalistic culture that focused heavily on the purity of their Tribe is kept. There were even jobs made for each member of the Vault but the most well known is the Trainer for the Training Zone to teach their fellow dwellers for the Future that awaited them once the Vault door opens. Category:Places Category:Vaults